Natsuki Hoshina
Natsuki Hoshina (星菜 夏月) is the main protagonist of Idol Jihen. Natsuki is a cheerful girl from Niigata who is an idol dietwoman of the Heroines Party. She is voiced by Yashima Sarara. Bio Personality Natsuki is a hard-working and cheerful girl with a lot of energy. She believes that it's political to make everyone smile and loves rice balls. Despite this, on the stage and in public as idol, she seems to be rather shy and afraid. She also has a tendency to trip over herself when trying to talk about things, but while performing, her aura is very strong. She can perform alongside Shizuka without being hurt, unlike those who did in Shizuka's past. She is very courageous, always willing to rush head first into something new if its for the sake of others. With her natural kindness and dedication, she is able to win others over. She can also be quite sensitive, and that is shown when those who supported a rivaling party challenged her with her ways. She lost her confidence from before, but was able to gain it back thanks to her neighbors from Niigata. Appearance Natsuki has long magenta hair worn in fluffy twin-tails held with a few curls left loose, held with a rice ball attached to a band. She has thick, slightly messy bangs with a thick curled strand resting above them. Her forelocks taper down into sunny colored braids while the rest is left loose. She has large gold eyes. Her casual attire consists of a dark blue and white striped top beneath a white parka accent by thin lines of orange and the zipper worn down to her navel with a rice ball pull. She pairs it with a light blue pleat skirt, white shoes with red bottom and pale pink laces, and black and white knee-socks. While practicing in the first episode, she wears a yellow T-shirt with "I ♥" and a rice ball (onigiri) on it, along with red trousers. Her first Idol Costume is composed of a short-sleeved dress with a layered, ruffled knee-length skirt. The top resembles a sailor uniform while resting on her left shoulder are small white wings poking out from beneath the collar. Down the middle is a bright red section with yellow argyle, along with accents of deep blue and gold. Her skirt is mostly red with a deep blue bow accent with gold on the front of her left hip. She also wears a deep blue choker with a gold ornament hanging from it, Shoes with a one inch heel and white laces, and white socks with ruffles at the top and blue accent. Her left leg sports a bow matching the one on her skirt. Background Natsuki is from a village in Niigata where she was called a "Village Idol". She often performed in front of the villagers while they were working to keep their spirits high. She lives with her grandmother. History While Natsuki was singing to everyone as they worked hard to plant their rice, Sachie Kondou discovered her while driving by. Allured by the natural Idol aura she possessed, she mentioned by the upcoming Idol Auditions. Excited by the prospect, Natsuki quickly agreed and took the test to determine which of the entrants deserved to become an Idol. She was the only girl to reach the very top of the hill and began drumming up support from those outside of her village- with little to no results at first. Relationships *Shizuka Onimaru ::: Natsuki already knew about her prior to meeting her and really admires her. They both share the same dream of making everyone smile. She quickly took to Shizuka and enjoys being with her. Ethymology 星 ("hoshi") can be translated as star while 菜 ("na") can be translated as greens or vegetables. 夏 ("natsu") can be translated as summer while 月 (in this case: "ki") can be translated as moon or month. Hoshina likely refers her talent and her origin as a village idol who supports the farmers. Trivia * Natsuki comes from Niigata. Niigata is also the base where the idol group Niigata48 is based. * Her favorite food is onigiri. * Her image color is red, which is also the color of compassion, determination, and love. * Her birthday is July 6. * Her blood type is O. Gallery :Go to Natsuki Hoshina/Image gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Category:Heroines Party Category:Leo